The first Nowell
by Lilou0803
Summary: 1991 - Premier noël à Poudlard pour Harry.


****Disclaimer : **** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **Petit cadeau de Noël pour mes lecteurs (OS).  
**

 **1991 - Le premier noël d'Harry à Poudlard.**

* * *

 **The first Nowell**

 _(The first Noël - Traditional english christmas caroll)_

 **.**

Traditionnellement, Poppy Pomfresh allait chaque année passer Noël chez sa sœur, et tout aussi traditionnellement, Severus Snape, qui ne quittait jamais Poudlard en dehors des vacances d'été, la remplaçait pendant ces quelques jours. Sa formation lui permettait de gérer sans peine les refroidissements, indigestions et autres petits bobos, tout aussi traditionnels, de l'hiver et des agapes de cette période de l'année. Et en cas de gros problème, un Patronus suffirait à la faire revenir en urgence. Ce travail supplémentaire ne dérangeait nullement le Maître des Potions, qui détestait les fêtes de fin d'année, d'autant que cela ne l'empêchait pas de se consacrer à ses chères préparations. Il profitait en effet de ces périodes sans cours ni copies à corriger pour s'adonner à ce qui avait été sa vocation première, avant qu'il ne fasse la pire des trop nombreuses erreurs de sa vie, en rejoignant les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres : la recherche.

Évidemment, ça ne pouvait tomber que sur lui, pensa-t-il en voyant débarquer, en fin d'après-midi, Hagrid qui portait dans ses bras le corps inanimé d'un jeune garçon au nez surplombé d'une paire de lunettes rondes reconnaissables entre toutes.

—Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il au dernier en date des rejetons Weasley tombés sous sa griffe (Merlin, combien de rouquins devrait-il encore supporter avant qu'Arthur et Molly ne se décident enfin à arrêter les dégâts ?) qui était entré à leur suite, après avoir désigné un lit au demi-géant, afin qu'il y installe le blessé.

Depuis la dernière rentrée, Potter et Weasley peuplaient ses cauchemars. Ces gamins attiraient les ennuis comme le miel les guêpes !

—On allait voir Hagrid. Il faisait froid, et on se dépêchait, et Harry a trébuché sur une branche. Il est tombé et j'ai entendu un gros 'crac'. Il ne bougeait plus, je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je suis allé chercher Hagrid.

—Pour une fois, vous avez agi relativement intelligemment, Mr Weasley.

Tournant le dos au garçon il lança plusieurs sorts de diagnostic sur Harry, toujours inconscient.

« Il semblerait qu'il ait une jambe cassée, mais le traumatisme crânien est plus préoccupant. Il a dû se cogner la tête en tombant, mais il aurait déjà dû reprendre connaissance. »

—Il ne va pas mourir, professeur ?

Snape se retourna, toisant le gamin de toute sa hauteur, sa physionomie entière suintant le mépris.

—On ne meurt pas d'une jambe cassée, Mr Weasley, et Potter a la tête dure (le résultat du sort de diagnostic venait de lui confirmer que le traumatisme était bénin). Il va passer la nuit ici, et demain matin, il trottera comme un lapin. Je ne vous retiens pas. Hagrid, pouvez-vous le ramener à la Grande Salle et informer le professeur McGonagall s'il vous plait ?

—Mais professeur…

—Il n'y a pas de 'mais', Weasley, votre ami est parfaitement en sécurité avec moi, et il a d'autant moins besoin de vous qu'il est inconscient. Et maintenant, du balai, J'ai une jambe et un crâne à réparer !

Le problème de la jambe fut réglé en quelques minutes. Dans quelques heures, il n'y paraitrait plus. Pour le reste, il fallait attendre que le garçon se réveille. Après avoir remplacé, d'un coup de baguette, ses vêtements par un des immondes pyjamas dont Poppy semblait avoir une réserve inépuisable, puis, après avoir légèrement augmenté la température de la pièce et placé un sort d'alarme qui l'avertirait du réveil d'Harry, il se rendit dans la pièce adjacente, pour préparer une potion. Plus pour s'occuper, d'ailleurs, que par réelle nécessité, les réserves de l'infirmerie étant particulièrement bien fournies, par ses soins, en remèdes de tout genre. La brève visite de Minerva venue s'enquérir de l'état de son Lionceau fut le seul autre évènement de la soirée.

Après un en-cas léger apporté par un Elfe de maison, aimable attention de la sous-directrice, qui avait développé, au fil des ans, une très nette tendance à le materner malgré sa trentaine passée (« vos habitudes alimentaires sont déplorables, Severus, un jour, on vous découvrira, mort d'inanition derrières vos cornues), il choisit de s'allonger sur le lit voisin du gamin, plutôt que de s'installer dans l'alcôve réservée au veilleur de nuit, au bout de la salle. Ainsi pourrait-il mieux surveiller le réveil de son patient. Ce coma prolongé commençait à l'inquiéter. Deux heures et plusieurs sorts de diagnostic plus tard, il soupira de soulagement. Le garçon avait maintenant glissé dans un sommeil naturel. Seulement alors, il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux.

Il avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'Harry passerait Noël à Poudlard, mais Albus lui avait appris que les Dursley ne tenaient pas plus à ce qu'il revienne chez eux pour les fêtes, que le gamin lui-même. Une ombre passa sur son visage au souvenir de Petunia. Il pouvait comprendre le point de vue de Potter, mais celui de ses tuteurs ? Et puis, qu'importait après tout ? Il se souciait de Potter comme… doucement, il se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

« Avada Kedavra !» Un éclair de lumière verte illumina la pièce, immédiatement suivi d'un hurlement paniqué. Severus se redressa d'un bond, sa baguette à la main, un peu désorienté de ne pas être dans sa chambre. Il avait reconnu la voix, comment était-ce possible, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu depuis dix ans… Il porta instinctivement la main droite à son avant-bras gauche, mais la Marque était toujours inerte. Puis, avec un temps de retard, il perçut les sanglots qui provenaient du lit voisin, ou gisait Harry.

Le garçon était assis sur sa couche, les yeux grands ouverts, mais il semblait ne rien voir et Severus comprit qu'il dormait toujours. Il était en panique et avait du mal à respirer. Lorsque le professeur voulut le saisir par les épaules pour essayer de le rallonger, il se mit à se débattre en hurlant comme si sa vie en dépendait, et soudain, tout son corps se détendit, il s'affaissa contre sa poitrine, et un mot sortit de sa bouche, un appel, une supplique désespérée, qui déchira le cœur de l'homme en noir, « Ma-ma ! » C'était la voix d'un tout jeune enfant, d'un bébé, et le souvenir vint le frapper avec la force d'un ouragan. Il avait déjà entendu cette voix, cet appel. L'enfant avait pleuré, l'enfant avait crié, l'enfant avait appelé sa mère, mais lui, lui n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien, rien d'autre que Lily, le corps inerte de Lily, si lourd entre ses bras. Ses propres hurlements avaient couvert ceux de l'enfant et il avait laissé le soin à d'autres de prendre soin du fils de Lily. Elle était morte, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle était morte pour lui. Elle était morte à cause de lui. Et il l'avait détesté pour cela. Et il _s'était_ encore plus détesté de haïr cet enfant, parce qu'en définitive, le responsable de tout ce gâchis, c'était lui, Severus Snape.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait refermé ses bras sur le garçon, et le berçait maintenant contre lui, reproduisant inconsciemment le même geste qu'il avait eu dix ans plus tôt avec le corps de la femme qu'il avait aimé plus que tout. Et les images commencèrent à défiler, les sensations. Elles se mélangeaient, se heurtaient, s'entrechoquaient sans aucun ordre, comme dans un kaléidoscope fou. Un endroit étroit et sombre, trop sombre, qui ressemblait à l'intérieur d'un placard, le bruit d'un verrou qu'on tourne, la peur, la faim, les cauchemars, les cris, le verrou encore, le visage d'un homme, déformé par la haine, les cris, la peur, les moqueries d'un enfant obèse, les rires des autres enfants, et toujours la peur, encore la peur. Ne pas parler, ne pas répondre, ne rien dire qui puisse déclencher leur colère…

Il s'arracha avec difficulté à l'esprit de l'enfant. Il n'avait pas voulu cela, autant qu'il le déteste, il n'aurait jamais violé l'esprit d'Harry à son insu. La connexion avait été spontanée, comme si l'enfant lui-même l'avait attiré dans son esprit, comme s'il n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour se confier. Mais comment cela aurait-il pu être possible, il n'était même pas conscient... il baissa les yeux. Le garçon s'était enfin calmé et dormait maintenant d'un sommeil paisible. Il le rallongea doucement dans le lit en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller et borda les couvertures autour de lui, en remerciant le ciel que personne ne puisse le voir. Son image en aurait pris un sacré coup !

Il avait envie de vomir. Comment… Dumbledore était-il au courant ? Savait-il tout ce qu'ils lui faisaient subir ? Mais l'espoir que le vieux mage ait été abusé était bien maigre. Il lui avait raconté une histoire de protection lié au sang de Lily,foutaises ! Il ne connaissait pas Petunia ! Comment Petunia aurait-elle pu protéger le fils d'une sœur qu'elle détestait, qu'elle jalousait, qu'elle traitait de monstre ? Comment pouvait-il laisser le garçon à la merci de cette famille ? Harry ressemblait peut-être à James, mais cette nuit-là, il réalisa avec horreur à quel point il avait été injuste. Harry était aussi le fils de Lily. Harry était le fils de Lily et il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'un enfant, que l'enfant de Lily soit maltraité. Une connexion s'était établie entre leurs esprits, c'était le cauchemar du garçon qui l'avait réveillé. Il avait assisté au meurtre de sa mère et le revivait sans cesse dans ses rêves. Quelqu'un s'était-il jamais soucié de le consoler, de le rassurer ?

Il en aurait le cœur net. Il appela un Elfe de Maison à qui il confia la garde d'Harry, en lui demandant de venir le chercher au moindre signe inquiétant, ou si le garçon se réveillait, et jetant une cape de voyage sur ses épaules, il sortit rapidement du château pour gagner l'aire de Transplanage.

Tout était silencieux lorsqu'il Apparut à Privet Drive sous une averse de neige serrée,protégé des regards par un sortilège de Desillusion, même si à cette heure et avec ce temps, il était bien peu probable que des Moldus se promènent dans la rue. Il ne mit pas longtemps à repérer le n° 4. Une lueur tremblante filtrait par la fenêtre de ce qui devait être le salon. Il hésita un instant sur la conduite à tenir, sonner n'apporterait rien. Qui ouvrirait à un étranger à onze heures du soir ? Il déverrouilla la porte d'un Alohomora et entra dans un petit hall. Se laissant guider par le bruit de la télévision, il trouva facilement le salon. Petunia était seule, au bruit de son raclement de gorge, elle sursauta et sauta sur ses pieds en se retournant brusquement, avant de se figer aussi complètement que si elle avait été Pétrifiée.

—T-toi !

—Bonsoir Petunia. Fit-il en avançant d'un pas. Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer le cri qui s'amorçait sur ses lèvres, victime d'un Silencio préventif. « Tss, tss, tu vas pas me dire que tu as peur de moi, tout de même ! Je suis venu pour discuter, pas pour agresser qui que ce soit. Si tu me promets de ne pas crier, de ne pas appeler, je lève le sort. »

Les yeux exorbités, elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

« Bien. Tu ne m'invites pas à m'assoir ? reprit-il en prenant place dans le deuxième fauteuil après avoir éteint le poste. Elle resta debout, à le regarder d'un air horrifié.

—Comment… Que…

—Oh, tu sais bien, nous, les monstres… il fit un geste évasif de la main. « Mais ne reste pas plantée là, prends un siège. »

Le fauteuil dans lequel elle avait été installée naguère vint heurter l'arrière de ses genoux, l'obligeant à se rassoir, un peu moins élégamment qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

—Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Attaqua-t-elle agressivement.

—Eh bien voilà ! Ça, c'est la Petunia que je connais, ironisa-t-il. Mais la lueur prédatrice dans le regard démentait la légèreté du ton, et elle le comprit parfaitement.

—Tu t'introduis dans ma maison en pleine nuit, et tu voudrais que je te saute au cou peut-être ? Reprit-elle un ton au-dessous.

Une expression horrifiée se dessina sur le visage de l'homme.

—Dieu m'en préserve ! Une simple conversation entre vieux… non, tu as raison, nous n'avons jamais été amis, vieilles connaissances alors, me suffira amplement. Rassure-toi, je resterai le moins longtemps possible. Je suis venu te parler du fils de Lily.

—Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? J'ai toujours dit que ce garçon…

—S'il avait 'fait' une quelconque bêtise, on ne t'aurait pas envoyé quelqu'un en pleine nuit sans te prévenir avant. Nous sommes peut-être des monstres, mais des monstres civilisés, et beaucoup d'entre nous savent se servir d'un téléphone. Par contre, il me semble que quelqu'un qui se soucierait d'un enfant dont il a la charge, aurait plutôt demandé s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose… Non ?

—Je l'ai recueilli parce qu'il est le fils de ma sœur et qu'il n'a plus personne, et d'ailleurs, _on_ ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Ça ne m'oblige pas à l'aimer comme s'il était mon fils… Si encore il avait été normal !

—Au moins, ça a le mérite de la franchise. Je me doutais bien que l'affection ne t'étouffait pas, mais ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que toi et ta famille lui faites subir. Et ce n'est pas la peine de nier, je sais déjà beaucoup de choses.

—Ce petit ingrat…

—Il ne m'a rien dit, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. Oh et puis zut, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, Legilimens !

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ralluma la télévision et jeta un dernier regard dégoûté à la femme endormie sur le fauteuil avant de disparaître. Il allait falloir qu'il ait une longue conversation avec Albus. En attendant, il s'était au moins assuré que l'enfant ne dormirait plus dans un placard et serait traité plus humainement, il avait été assez persuasif pour que Petunia ne mette pas en doute sa parole de revenir s'occuper en personne de sa famille, et de son fils en particulier, si ce n'était pas le cas.

Potter dormait toujours lorsqu'il revint à l'infirmerie. Ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de la sœur de Lily confirmait les flashes qu'il avait perçus pendant la crise de panique du garçon. C'était même pire que ce qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il considéra un moment le petit corps endormi. Trop petit, trop maigre, trop chétif, il aurait dû s'en apercevoir, lui plus que tout autre, une chose de plus à rajouter à la liste de ses trop nombreuses fautes. Débarrassé de ses lunettes et les traits détendus par le sommeil, il ressemblait moins à son père, et il pouvait même distinguer une vague réminiscence de Lily dans certaines courbes de son visage.

Il ne changerait pas son comportement envers lui, ce serait trop dangereux si Voldemort revenait un jour, comme le pensait Dumbledore, mais au fond de lui, quelque chose avait changé. Désormais, il ne protègerait plus le garçon uniquement pour expier sa faute, parce qu'il se sentait responsable de la mort de ses parents… de sa mère, ou parce qu'il était tout ce qui lui restait de Lily. Non, il le protègerait parce que tout enfant a le droit d'avoir quelqu'un qui se soucie de lui, même s'il ne le sait pas, et qu'Harry n'avait personne. Même pas Dumbledore, qui savait ce qu'il subissait mais l'avait abandonné à son sort et allait continuer à fermer les yeux au nom d'une hypothétique protection magique.

Le matin le trouva endormi sur une chaise près du lit du gamin. Merlin soit loué, il ne s'était pas réveillé avant lui !

Le 24 décembre s'étira lentement. Après avoir remis Potter entre les mains de Minerva, il était allé prendre une bonne douche et un peu de repos dans ses appartements. Son regard revenait sans cesse se poser sur le coffret posé sur son chevet. Il l'avait ouvert, refermé, rouvert, refermé encore… Potter n'avait jamais vu sa mère, le seul souvenir qu'il gardait d'elle était celui de sa mort, qui hantait ses cauchemars. Petunia s'était débarrassée de tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler sa sœur et la photo qui figurait dans les livres d'histoire montrait une femme vieillie avant l'âge, à l'air trop sérieux, qui n'avait que très peu de ressemblance avec ce qu'avait été la vraie Lily Evans. Sa Lily. Une image pouvait-elle en faire fuir une autre ? L'image souriante d'une jeune Lily pleine de vie pourrait-elle chasser celle d'une femme terrifiée, tombant sous un maléfice de mort ?

— _Regarde, Sev, ce que mes parents m'ont offert pour Noël !_

— _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

— _Un Polaroïd. C'est un appareil-photos qui développe les clichés instantanément. C'est génial, regarde !_

 _Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle avait appuyé sur le déclencheur. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle lui tendait une photo de lui. Détendu, presque souriant, comme il l'était toujours en sa compagnie. Il avait levé les épaules en lui rendant le cliché._

— _Elle ne bouge pas._

— _Bien sûr, idiot, c'est un appareil Moldu ! Mais je trouve ça super, on n'a pas besoin de les faire développer, on peut avoir un souvenir instantané de n'importe quel moment, et sans intermédiaire… Pour une fois, les sorciers n'ont pas encore trouvé mieux ! Écoute, on va faire un truc, je garde celle-là, et tu vas en prendre une de moi que tu garderas, comme ça, en les regardant on sera encore un peu ensemble, même si on n'est pas au même endroit…_

Ils avaient quinze ans et les ténèbres n'avaient pas encore laissé leur empreinte sur lui. Elle était sa Lumière, pour elle il serait allé au bout du monde. Ils ne savaient pas que quelques mois plus tard, à cause de l'idiotie de Potter et de ses acolytes, à cause d'un mot malheureux prononcé une fois de trop dans la rage d'une humiliation elle aussi de trop, leur amitié… son amour inavoué, ne serait plus que cendres. Qu'avait-elle fait de sa photo ? L'avait-elle jetée, déchirée, brûlée ? Il rouvrit le coffret encore une fois et en tira son trésor le plus précieux. Un peu décolorés par le temps, deux immenses yeux verts, une masse de cheveux roux et un sourire radieux lui sautèrent au visage. Il sentit la boule habituelle se former dans sa poitrine, et remonter dans sa gorge. Du bout des doigts, il redessina une dernière fois les contours du visage de Lily avant de glisser l'image dans sa poche.

S'introduire dans le dortoir des Gryffondors pendant le repas du soir ne fut pas bien difficile, il connaissait le mot de passe. Mais la Grosse Dame ne se résigna à lui jurer de ne rien dire, qu'après qu'il l'eut menacée de faire un puzzle de sa toile, et d'en disperser les morceaux aux quatre coins du pays.

Ce soir-là, Harry s'apprêta à aller se coucher en pensant au lendemain. Ce serait une belle journée, et il y aurait un vrai repas de Noël ! Lorsqu'il rejoignit son lit après être passé par la salle de bains, Ron ronflait déjà. En ouvrant les rideaux de son baldaquin, il repéra immédiatement l'enveloppe posée sur son oreiller. Elle n'y était pas lorsqu'il était remonté chercher un pull avant de descendre au réfectoire, il regarda autour de lui, tous les rideaux étaient tirés. Après tout, même si c'était une plaisanterie, cela ne pouvait pas être bien méchant. Il grimpa sur le lit et tira ses rideaux avant de lancer un Lumos et de se saisir de la missive vierge de toute écriture. Il eut beau la tourner et la retourner, il n'y voyait rien de suspect, elle semblait juste contenir un morceau de parchemin ou de papier épais. Finalement, il se décida à l'ouvrir.

La photo pâlie tremblait au bout de ses doigts. Il n'avait nul besoin que quelqu'un lui dise qui était la jeune fille qui souriait joyeusement au photographe. Même s'il n'avait jamais vu de photos de ses parents, il savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que c'était sa mère. L'image était immobile, elle était donc d'origine moldue, mais qui pouvait bien, à Poudlard, posséder une photo moldue de sa mère ? Tante Petunia avait toujours prétendu ne pas en avoir, et il ne connaissait personne d'autre susceptible d'en posséder une. Il resta longtemps ainsi, assis sur son lit, la photo entre les doigts, inconscient des larmes qui dégoulinaient le long de ses joues, le mot vint avec une facilité déconcertante, il le prononça à voix basse, comme un secret, son secret. « Maman », jamais il n'avait reçu un aussi beau cadeau de Noël, jamais il n'en recevrait de plus beau. Le froid finit tout de même par l'atteindre et il se glissa sous ses couvertures en posant précautionneusement la photo sur son chevet, de manière à pouvoir la voir dès qu'il allumerait la lumière ou dès son réveil. « Maman. » Cette nuit-là, il ne fit pas de cauchemar.

Severus ne voulait plus penser, il savait aussi qu'il ne réussirait pas à s'endormir. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir donné la photo à Harry, non. Mais le vide creusé dans sa poitrine aspirait tout son oxygène. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il avait laissé partir la dernière chose qui lui restait de Lily, et c'était comme s'il l'avait perdue une fois de plus. Il approcha la fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêves de sa bouche et l'avala d'un coup.

—Sev ?

Il ouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans deux lacs d'émeraudes qu'il croyait avoir perdus à jamais.

—Li-Lily ? Co-comment…

Un rire cristallin fit écho à ses bredouillements.

« Vraiment, Sev, tu m'avais habitué à plus d'éloquence. Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?»

Il s'assit sur le lit. Il était toujours dans l'alcôve, au fond de l'infirmerie, et Lily… Lily regardait autour d'elle en souriant.

« Rien n'a changé, ici… sauf l'infirmier. Tu as changé de poste ? »

—Je remplace Poppy pendant les fêtes. Répondit-il machinalement. « Mais… tu ne m'as pas répondu, comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? Tu… Il détourna la tête.

—Je suis morte, n'aies pas peur des mots. Si je suis ici… Je ne veux plus que tu continues à te reprocher ce qui est arrivé, Sev, je ne sais pas au juste comment ça peut se faire, mais j'ai souhaité être ici ce soir. Avec toi. Et j'ai été exhaussée. Il ne faut pas essayer de comprendre, c'est la nuit de Noël et depuis toujours, les hommes ont parlé de miracles de Noël, ceci en est peut-être un, qui sait ?

—Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas ton fils ?

—Je suis _toujours_ avec Harry, mais toi, je savais qu'il fallait que tu me voies. Je sais ce que tu as fait pour lui, et je voulais te dire merci, pour tout. Et aussi que je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'étais pas responsable. Je veux que tu acceptes de te pardonner, je veux que tu puisses réussir à passer à autre chose.

—Comment veux-tu… jamais je ne pourrai t'oublier !

—Je ne te demande pas de m'oublier. Juste de t'autoriser à penser à moi sereinement, sans te reprocher ma mort. Ce qui est arrivé… ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu ne l'as pas voulu. C'était juste… un enchainement de circonstances et le seul coupable de ma mort, c'est celui qui m'a tué.

Elle tendit la main vers lui pour écarter une mèche de cheveux et caresser sa joue.

« Ta photo, je l'ai gardée, tu sais, elle est toujours à Godric's Hollow, dans mon manuel de potions de cinquième année. »

Il tenta d'attraper son poignet, mais elle avait déjà fait un pas en arrière.

« Je dois m'en aller, maintenant. Nous nous reverrons un jour, Sev. Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu veilleras sur Harry. Une photo, ce n'est jamais qu'un bout de carton, mais c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui ait jamais fait. Au-revoir, Sev. »

L'image de Lily pâlissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle reculait, jusqu'à disparaître totalement, mais curieusement, il n'en éprouvait aucune peine, la chaleur de sa présence continuait à l'envelopper, il savait que cette chaleur ne le quitterait pas et qu'elle lui donnerait la force d'accomplir son destin, quel qu'il soit.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur les murs blancs de l'infirmerie. Il se souvenait de chaque instant, de chaque mot de son rêve, il aurait voulu ne jamais se réveiller… Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la fiole vide de potion de sommeil sans rêves qu'il avait avalée avant de s'endormir…

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Alors, rêve ou pas rêve ? C'est à vous de voir !  
_

 _ **JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS !**_


End file.
